redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Unlimited Expansion
The Unlimited Expansion was a second printing of the Limited Expansion of booster packs in Redemption. This set was released in November of 1995 in conjunction with the Unlimited Starter Decks, also a revision of the original Limited Starter Decks. Highlights The Unlimited Expansion contained a fairly broad distribution of characters and ideas from Biblical literature, and was not focused on any particular theme. Nearly half the cards had no special ability at all, and most of the ones that did were Rare. Many of the abilities were simple Ignores and heal cards. Abilities of particular interest include: * Repentance (UL) - the first Convert card in Redemption * Obedience of Noah (UL) - the first card in Redemption that allowed a Hero to choose his blocking Evil Character * Authority of Christ (UL) - the infamous mass-nuke card, soon to be replaced by its more powerful promotional brother. * Net (UL), Snare (UL), and Stocks (UL) - all-purpose Capture cards that still hold some weight * Proverbs 22:14 (UL) (3-Liner) - a perennial mainstay in many decks Printing and Distribution The Unlimited Expansion is comprised of 151 cards: 50 Common, 50 Uncommon, 49 Rare and 2 Ultra-Rare cards. A booster pack consisted of 8 cards: 4 Common, 3 Uncommon, and 1 Rare/Ultra-Rare. Approximately 8.5 million cards were printed in the Unlimited Expansion, or 1.1 million booster packs, or 24,000 display boxes. =List of Cards= Heroes *Adino (UL) *Asahel (UL) *Barnabas (UL) *Christian Soldier (UL) *Cornelius (UL) *Deborah (UL) *Esther (UL) *Faithful Servant (UL) *Gideon (UL) *Hannah (UL) *Hushai (UL) *Joab (UL) *Jonathan (UL) *Mark (UL) *Mighty Warrior (UL) *Miriam (UL) *Othniel (UL) *Rebekah (UL) *Ruth (UL) *Samson (UL) *Samuel (UL) *Shamgar (UL) *Silas (UL) *Uriah (UL) Good Enhancements *Aaron’s Rod (UL) *Alertness (UL) *Angel Food (UL) *Antidote (UL) *Authority of Christ (UL) *Balm of Gilead (UL) *Banner (UL) *Banner of Love (UL) *Battle Axe (UL) *Bow and Arrow (Red) (UL) *Brass Serpent (UL) *Bravery of David (UL) *Bread of Life (UL) *Buckler (UL) *Chastisement of the Lord (UL) *Clemency of David (UL) *Coat of Mail (UL) *Commitment of Paul (UL) *Compassion of Jeremiah (UL) *Courage (UL) *Courage of Esther (UL) *David’s Sling (UL) *David’s Staff (UL) *Dedication of Samuel (UL) *Determination of Nehemiah (UL) *Devotion of Ruth (UL) *Ehud’s Dagger (UL) *Endurance (UL) *Ezekiel’s Stick (UL) *Faith (UL) *Faith of Abraham (UL) *Faithfulness of Luke (UL) *Fearlessness of Joshua (UL) *Five Smooth Stones (UL) *Forcefulness of Isaiah (UL) *Forgiveness of Joseph (UL) *Gentleness (UL) *Goodness (UL) *Healing (UL) *Helmet of Brass (UL) *Hope (UL) *Humility of Moses (UL) *Joy (UL) *Kindness (UL) *Leaves for Healing (UL) *Long-suffering of John (UL) *Love (UL) *Loyalty of Jonathan (UL) *Meekness of Isaac (UL) *Mercy of James (UL) *Obedience of Noah (UL) *Ointment (UL) *Patience (UL) *Patience of Job (UL) *Peace (UL) *Plague of Flies (UL) *Prayer and Fasting (UL) *Purity of Enoch (UL) *Repentance (UL) *Rod of Iron (UL) *Sleep (UL) *Sound the Alarm (UL) *Speed (UL) *Steadfastness of Peter (UL) *Strength (UL) *Submissiveness of Mary (UL) *Temperance (UL) *Truthfulness of Nathan (UL) *Wisdom (UL) Evil Characters *Abaddon the Destroyer (UL) *Abihu (UL) *Ahab (UL) *Beast from the Earth (UL) *Beast from the Sea (UL) *Delilah (UL) *Doeg (UL) *False Shepherds (UL) *False Teachers (UL) *Frog Demons (UL) *Goliath (UL) *Haman (UL) *Hard-hearted Religious Leaders (UL) *Herodias (UL) *Jaazaniah (UL) *Jezebel (UL) *Judas Iscariot (UL) *Locust from the Pit (UL) *Pharaoh (UL) *Red Dragon (UL) *Salome (UL) *Shimei (UL) *Stone Throwers (UL) *Taskmaster (UL) *Whore of Babylon (UL) Evil Enhancements *Abandonment (UL) *Axe (UL) *Boils (UL) *Bow and Arrow (Gray) (UL) *Cage (UL) *Chains (UL) *Chariots of Iron (UL) *Chariots of the Sun (UL) *Cruelty (UL) *Darkness (UL) *Discord (UL) *Evil (UL) *Fiery Darts (UL) *Goliath’s Spear (UL) *Grief (UL) *Hate (UL) *Lance (UL) *Net (UL) *Poison (UL) *Rage (UL) *Snare (UL) *Stocks (UL) *Stone of Thebez (UL) *Treachery (UL) *Vain Philosophy (UL) *Wildness (UL) Lost Souls *Ezekiel 34:12 (UL) *I Kings 17:12 (UL) *II Timothy 2:26 (UL) *Isaiah 42:7 (UL) *Luke 13:25 (UL) *Proverbs 22:14 (UL) Category:Unlimited